Nowhere safe
by lordseanington
Summary: Jack is a normal average 16 year old until disaster strikes. Rated M for strong language, gore and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- lordseanington here! First off I would like to say that I am a newish fanfic writer. Please comment or give feedback. I could really use it. Thank you! A big thank you to rosariaszelza, who proofed my work.**

It was a hot summer's day in Phoenix, Arizona.

"Jack!" he heard someone yell from outside of his room. He just rolled over and ignored the person calling. His mother walked in and said,

"Jack, you know you can't sleep all day, you have Jennifer's birthday party to go to."

He instantly flew out of bed. ' _Oh shit, I forgot the part!'_ he thought to himself. A few minutes later a 16 year old boy walked out of his room with a pair of grey shorts, a purple T-Shirt, and a major case bed head.

"So your finally up, Jack. It's nearly 11:00", his mother nagged.

Jack rubbed his eyes and said, "Sorry mom, I was up late last night".

"Playing video games I bet", she said irritated.

Jack just ignored the comment and got ready for the party. He combed his messy hair, took a shower, and was soon driving off to the part. Arriving at the party at 12:10, he walked up to the small house and knocked on the door. Jenifer's mother opened the door and let him inside. There he found people of all ages socializing together.

He walked up to a small group of people and said with a smile, "Happy Birthday Jennifer."

A blond 15 year old girl replied jokingly, "Fashionably late as always."

He gave a light chuckle and soon they were lost in conversation as the party continued.

As they talked, Jack thought to himself, ' _I'm finally going to ask Jenifer out tonight!'_ They had known each other since pre-school and Jack has always had a crush on her. He just hoped she felt the same way. Suddenly out of no where Jack's best friend, Mike, popped in and said, "Hi, nice party you have here Jenifer."

"Thank you," she replied. After talking for a few minutes, Mike turned back towards Jack.

"Jack, can you help me pull something out of my car for me", Mike asked.

Not waiting for a response, Mike dragged Jack out onto the front lawn.

"So are you gonna to ask Jenifer out tonight?", Mike asked with a grin and wink.

"That's what you pulled me out for!" he yelled, furious.

Jack had known Mike for a while and they were good friends, but he was still pissed off that he was pulled away from Jenifer for something stupid like this. He probably would've minded less if he did actually need help with something,

Sighing, knowing the anger wouldn't change Mike's mood, he said, "Yeah, I plan on asking her out."

He then left Mike in favor of returning to the party, were he had an amazing time. He had a lot of funny with Jennifer, and at 8:00 he walked up to Jenifer and asked,

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what's up", she responded. He quickly pulled away from every one else and looked at her nervously.

"I was just wondering if you might want to-" he was suddenly cut off when a car came crashing through the wooden fence on the side of the yard. Quickly reacting, he pushed Jenifer out of the way and jumped out of the way himself. The car hit the tree with a thud as everybody was scrambling away from the vehicle.

Getting up, Jack looked around frantically. "Jennifer, are you okay?!"

Disoriented, she said, "What the fuck just happened."

They looked over at the car and a man wearing paramedics uniform stumbled out of it, with large gashes across him and a shard of glass sticking out of his left arm. He was discombobulated and fell to the floor. Everybody started crowding around, and a few began panicking. A large puddle of blood formed under him while he was bleeding profusely. Both of Jenifer's parents ran up after they heard the screams and scouted out the situation. Instantly someone pulled out a cell phone.

"I'm getting a busy signal", they yelled, growling in frustration.

"Try 911 then!" Jack screamed.

"I did! It's not working!"

Quickly Jenifer's father ran up with a first aid kit. He checked the mans pulse and grimly said, "He's gone"

Jack sat next to Jenifer trying to comfort her. She was hyperventilating but Jack finally got her to calm down.

"Don't worry, your safe now", he soothed as he hugged her.

All of a sudden they all heard more car crashes coming from the streets around them. Everyone else began to panic again but Jack kept a cool façade. Jack picked up Jenifer bridal style and ran inside of the house.,

"Everyone just get inside! There might be a riot," he yelled at the others. Everyone quickly followed him inside and all doors and windows were locked. They flicked on the news channel to find a warning message already playing.

'This can't be right?' he thought in alarm. "Apparently a large group of homicidal cannibals have attacked the downtown area of Phoenix."

They began showing video of what was going on. Jack took one look and knew exactly what was going on. He had played too many video games and watched too many movies not to know what they were. He started to break down in horror while the rest were watching the ravenous monsters ripping large hunks of flesh off unsuspecting victims. Jack finally snapped. "TURN THE FUCKING TV OFF!" he cried out.

The T.V. was quickly shut off as silence took over. There was suddenly a banging at the door. Jack realizing his situation put his hand in his pocket grasping a butterfly knife. Suddenly the door was ripped clean through by one of the bloodthirsty monsters. It was covered in blood and had soulless eyes. It screeched the moment it noticed the large group of people and charged at them. It came running at Jack, but he quickly pulled the knife out of his pocket and stabbed it. He looked past the thing and cursed.

A large horde was rushing towards the door. He quickly backed off, grabbed Jenifer's hand, and ran out through the back door. Everyone else stood there, trying to process what had just occurred. Finally one of the boys had noticed the oncoming hoard, but it was already too late. Jack and Jenifer were gone and the rest had nothing to protect themselves with. The hoard quickly swooped in began to attack everyone. They were zombie chow.

"What's going on", Jenifer wailed as they continued to run.

Jack looked back at his friends hopelessly but continued to run. There was only one explanation for all of this. "Zombies."

 **-I hoped you liked the first chapter of my new story and I hope to keep this going for a while, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Thanks for still reading and your support, I'll continue what I do and you continue what you do)

Jack was leading the dazed Jenifer through the hole in the fence made by the car. Running as quickly as he could from the house, he walked out in the street and it is pure pandemonium. Cars were trying to dodge other wrecked cars while people on foot were running from the turned. Following shortly behind Jenifer watched in horror as she saw the madness unfold.  
He was noticed by a large group of the monsters. Quickly he started running ,  
"God for fucks, why the hell did this happen to me."  
He managed to make it back to his car without them getting close enough. He dug through his pockets for his keys while the hoard was approaching.  
One of them had run up behind Jenifer in an attempt to bite her. Jack sharply pulled out his knife and stabbed it in the face before it even could touch her, spraying decaying blood everywhere. Much of it splattered on them, but at this point they really didn't care.  
He pulled out his keys, and managed to get the two of them in before the hoard could get to them. He started up the car and started to drive away from the city. He had to dodge many wrecked cars and drove over as many of the bastards as he could.  
Passing through the many streets, swurving to avoid cars and survivors. Slowly as they drove away from the city the cars thinned out and only had to worry about the occational zombie. Seemingly safe for now, he stopped to think. Realizing he was with someone, he asked,  
"So what's next?"  
"What's next?! I barely know whats going on now", she shreiked.  
"Well we need to figure out something to do"  
"Well maybe we could go across sees", she said nearly in tears.  
"I'm not sure, I'm going to keep going away from the city but we need to figure something out"  
He turns on the radio to listen. A reporter was speaking "We have an outbreak of an unknown virus going across the country. We have lost contact with some our alied nations as well. Canada has already fully closed its borders and threatons to shoot anyone who enters. As for the UK, they are presumed to have the infection there too. We do not know the situation of other countries. The CDC has issued a statement, they will be setting up evacuation centers at hospitals and will be trying to..." Jack, tired of the news, turned the radio off.  
"Maybe we should go to one of those evacuation centers back at the city" , Jenifer stated.  
"After all my years of playing Left 4 Dead I know that it will be over run with the bastards soon...", he stated dismally.  
"Then maybe try to search for a place to stay?", she said.  
"Let's keep moving east and hope they arnt infected. If they are, hopefully we will stumble apron a colony of survivor"  
Taking the most desolate rout they could find they made there way east. Eventually they had to trade off at the wheal. "But I'm only learning to drive, I'll just end up crashing and destroying our way to safety" Jenifer pleaded.  
Sad to say it, Jack agreed with her and they had decided to find a place to spend the night. After some time of Jack driving he found a small rustic home in the middle of nowhere.  
"Do you think its a good spot to hold up?"Jenifer asked.  
"Should be fine, just watch out," they slowly started entering knife poised when they heard someone.  
"Who's on my property!" a grouchy old voice yelled.  
"We just need a place to stay for the night," Jenifer pleaded.  
"Just get out of my house and go back from where y'all came from," he demanded. They heard a shotgun being cocked.  
"We can't go back!" Jack yelled.  
"Well why the fuck not", he said irritatedly. "Its infested!" Jenifer yelled, in tears.  
"Well what the fuck is it infested with? Locust?" he yelled, now angered.  
Does this idiot really not have a clue about what is going on? Must have only hit populated areas for now. Well there was no reasoning with him now as he would never believe them if try told him. He had made a rash decision. Jack walked slowly back to the car for a miniute pulling Jenifer along. He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a pistol and a few magazines.  
"What are you going to do!" Jenifer said while shaking.  
"I'm bringing it just in case he doesn't cooperate", he said reassuringly.  
He walked into the house, Jenifer staying back while in shock, and said "Sorry sir, we'll get lost." while cocking the gun. He pointed it at a doorway where he guessed the man was. "Now i knew you folks were nice people", he said while old man with a white beird holding a shotgun walked into the doorway, where a quick gunshot to the head layed him dead. He moved the body into a nearby closet and put multiple rugs where the blood flowed.  
Jack thought to himself. Damn it, I didn't want to have to do that, but we were left no choice. He walked back outside and opened the car door.  
"Come back inside" said Jack trying to hide his guilty expression.  
"What did you do?" she asked worriedly.  
"I explained to him what was going on and he left in his truck, the house is ours", he lied, trying to spare her from guilt.  
They began scavanging the house for different supply. They found many different forms of canned beans and soups. Jack cringed as he pulled up a can of Spam.  
Jenifer opened the refrigerator and asked "How long do you think the power for last."  
"I have no idea", he replied.  
They looted all the amo they could find for there guns. They were fine on guns for now with two pistols and a shotgun, but amo was lacking. In total they had 8 shotgun shells and 25 pistol rounds. Also some small ammounts of various foods were packed. Not that much to go by.  
They finished picking over the little things finding small bullet shells and other things. The way Jack saw it, everything counts. All of a sudden Jack realized he had completely forgotten about his other friends and family. He pulled out his phone noticing a large amount of missed calls from his dad. He gave him a call and someone awnsered franticly,  
"Jack, I heard what happened. I'm so glad your okay! Where is the rest of the family? Are they okay?"  
"I have no idea. Be lucky you were on that business trip to DC when the outbreak started", he stated dismally and yet he was still happy to here a friendly voice.  
"Where are you? Are you with someone?" his father exclaimed.  
"I'm here in New Mexico on a desolate side road with Jenifer. We are in a boarded up house and we're not staying for long."  
"Try to get a hold of everyone else." his father said hopefully "I need to go, I have a meeting about the crisis. Goodbye Jack ".  
"Bye dad"

Jack then tried calling some close friends and family trying to see if anyone was alive. None of them puck up. Jack silently sobbed.  
They baracaded all of the entrances and windows and sat there tired asses on the couch.  
Jack looked into Jenifer's eyes and said,  
"I really like you allot Jenifer", he looked down "as more than just a friend"  
"Jack, I feel the same way" she said shyly. They hugged tightly and fell asleep in each others arms Jack hoped this warm feeling would last forever, but he knew that they would have to get moving soon. It had only been a 8 hours since the outbreak, and yet it felt as if it had been a lifetime. As if a new style of thinking had taken over his mind, switching it to what he was now. That night Jack pondered everything that had just happened, and weather his choice to kill the man was the right one. He couldn't get much sleep, especially with the scratching coming from outside.  
He woke up drowsily in the morning on the couch still holding Jenifer. It was 8:00 am. He couldn't get any sleep through the night knowing that they were out there. Some perishable rations were eaten including some fruits and meats.  
Retreiving anything else from the house that they could they found a few glass tanks in the garage, and a CB radio as well as a ham radio. He quickly grabbed both of them and they prepared to head out.  
Jenifer and Jack kissed each other shortly and started pulling off the barracades and pointing there weapons.  
They heard scratching from outside. Jack shot a single shot at eye line and the scratching stopped. Looking in all directions carrying heavy packs, they hurled themselves into the car and continued driving west. He still couldn't believe how quickly things had changed. He was taking it well enough for now, but Jenifer had a break down while they were driving.

(Thank everyone, please review)


End file.
